A Date with Annabeth
by Hebela
Summary: A one shot of Percy's first date with Annabeth. As usual nothing goes to plan and there is a monster to be beaten.


**Percy Jackson**

Okay, so, today was meant to be my first date with Annabeth, what could go wrong with two half bloods in the proximity? Answer: a lot.

Well my mom and Mr Blowfish (otherwise known as Blofis) dropped us off at Juno's, this restaurant not far from camp half-blood.

It does great business with all of us half-bloods and even sometimes some of the minor Gods who like nothing better than to tease humans as they eat.

It's kind of weird being taken on a date by your mom and step-dad but we survived and even managed to get seated without mishap or me saying something really stupid – like normal.

My mom was teasing me mercilessly all the way about being a child and photographs which didn't help when we sat down and I tried to make conversation.

I was sitting facing the window and Annabeth opposite me. This might sound weird but I've never really looked at Annabeth before.

Okay, I see her every day in the summer but often we're training or sometimes fighting weird things on a quest so you can't blame me.

So, the waitress seated us and I began to look at the menu when something odd caught my eye. If anyone else had looked they would have freaked out but, in my world freaky things appear frequently: it was a flying horse. Or a Pegasus called Blackjack whom I had rescued from Luke and his evil cronies a couple of years ago.

Blackjack was bobbing up and down across the window and occasionally kicking out his back hooves at something as his wings pumped furiously up and down.

As I stared Annabeth kicked me then realised the object of my fixation. It is safe to say that she wasn't best pleased with me.

'Why is he here seaweed brain? This is a date.' She fired at me. I stuttered an incoherent reply until I heard Blackjack's voice in my head.

'There's an empousa out here boss.'

I am not hearing voices or mad. Because my dad (Poseidon) created horses I can hear their voices in my head if I want to. It can be great in situations like this but also incredibly annoying when you doing something special.

Quickly I told Annabeth what Blackjack had said and her face lit up; she loved nothing better than a fight with a vampire girl or any monster really. She was one weird girl.

We headed outside and were met by a girl who looked pretty familiar bit I couldn't place her in my head, maybe because Blackjack was practically kicking my head. I yelled to Blackjack to get out of the way and he happily obliged with a 'Thanks Boss' in my head before soaring up to the rooftops to watch from afar.

Annabeth began to plan our attack whilst I kept the empousa distracted. It's sometimes difficult to plan an attack with Annabeth because she had this invisibility cap thingy from her mother and it is impossible to see where she is and she'll yell at you if you act when she was going to. I've tried telling her the problem but she doesn't listen.

'So, you look really like someone I know!' I said (looking back it seems pretty pathetic).

'And?' Said the empousa sarcastically. She didn't seem so beautiful now with her ugly mismatched legs and leering grin.

'I know you look like...uh...uh...Kelli!'

Thank the gods that my brain finally started working. That comment really seemed to get her attention.

Kelli was an empousa who had tried to kill me with her friend when I started my last school. It ended with the school practically burning down – the headmaster wasn't best pleased but thankfully I escaped serious punishment.

'You...think...I...look...like...that...idiot!'

Between each word she paced closer to me her face going red with anger. I backed away at each step until I heard Blackjack again:

'Uh, Boss, there's a wall behind you!' After that helpful news I began to panic despite all my training at Camp Half-Blood.

Quickly I pulled Riptide form my pocket and uncapped it. The Kelli lookalike hissed, monsters really don't like celestial bronze. Mainly because it can kill them!

'I am Mel.'

She smiled and I jumped a foot backwards as her teeth glinted in the light from the peaceful restaurant where nobody had noticed what had happened. Why would they? The mist was working fine it seemed.

I was distracted as I imagined what the humans were seeing: perhaps a pretty girl was trying o talk to me or maybe we were just walking down the street, who knows?

Then just as I thought the situation was coming to an end the worst thing happened: Clarisse appeared from the Camp Half-Blood van with a load of her bruising cronies. She stepped out and yelled at me:

'Got you in a pile of dung again Jackson?'

Her thick (in more than one way) friends all laughed as though she was the comedienne of the year. Mel turned and began to advance on Clarisse whilst hissing.

'You...think...that...I...am...a...pile...of...dung?'

Once again she advanced on each word. She was the most stress monster I have met so far in my illustrious fighting career. I crept up behind her and prepared to stab her with riptide when I tripped over someone's invisible foot. Great! Now she could easily kill me and Annabeth who had both fallen over together.

Annabeth's cap had fallen off and both of us were in full view of her.


End file.
